Cruel Intentions
by Ugawa
Summary: Riku can have any girl he wants. After telling his stepsister he needs a challenge she makes a wager with him that he cn't get the new head masters son into bed before the beginning of the new skool year. But what happens when he starts to fall for the bo
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my third Kingdom hearts story. I havn't finished the others yet, but I will get round to it one day lol. This one is like a parody of the film 'Cruel intentions' I had the idea yesterday as I was sitting in my business studies GCSE lol. Well we all know I'm gonna fail that.

XXXXX

Riku sat in a brown leather arm chair opposite his therapist. The woman opposite him was in her early 50's, she wore a smart brown jacket and a pencil skirt that came just below her knees. She held a clipboard in front of herself while she spoke to the boy.

"Riku," the boy stared out the one way window glass towards the shopping mall below, "Riku, let's try and focus."

The boy looked up and towards the woman.

"What can I possibly say? I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool," said the therapist while jotting something onto the clipboard in front.

"Yes, I am. I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy," he spoke with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, you wouldn't notice it unless you knew.

"It's not your fault. Adolescence is a difficult time. And without great parenting, things can go wrong. But you have to rise above their mistakes, Here." she handed him a book which on the front read 'Great parenting'.

"Wow, an autographed copy."

"It's yours," she said while jotting something down on the paper in front of her 'Bill for book'. "Stop being so hard on yourself, what's in the past is over."

"You're right," said Riku moving a finger across the book now in his hand, "It's hard to believe that there was once a time I could only think about sex."

"That's no way to go through life."

"I know," said Riku as he looked up from the book to his therapist, "I mean, take yourself for example. You're an attractive woman. You have killer legs, I would love to photograph them."

The therapist raised an eyebrow.

"But that was the old me, now I'm cured."

"I'm so proud of you," said the woman bluntly as she stood up.

"Same time next week?" Asked the boy also standing.

"O, didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour, I'll be back in a month?" She headed for the door to let the boy out.

"Why?" Asked Riku.

"Because other people need my help to, you're going to be just fine."

"I hope so."

"If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call my services."

"I could use a hug," said Riku opening his arms a little.

"Alrighty," said the woman with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. She gave him a hug, "Okay there you go."

As she let go of the boy a voice came through on her machine. "Your daughter is on line one."

The woman lent over her desk and pressed a button on her machine, "tell her to hold."

Riku walked round the desk and picked up a picture of a girl around his age, she had long beautiful brown hair and a great smile.

"This her?" He asked still looking at the picture.

"Yeah, that's my daughter."

Riku trailed a hand around the girls face. "She seems nice."

"She's great. Straight A student, exceptionally rounded young woman. She'll attend Princeton this fall."

"Wow, now this is the type of girl I should be with." he said in a low voice.

The therapist took the picture from the boy. "She's a little out of your league, no offence," she went and opened the door, "take good care of yourself now."

"Thanks for everything," he said as he left through the door out towards the hall way.

The therapist shut the door behind him. "schmuck."

"Your daughters still holding," said the voice from the answer machine.

The woman walked to her desk and sat down. She pressed a button on her machine to put her daughter through. "Hi, honey."

"You put me on hold?" Said a trembling voice from the machine. The voice belonged to a young girl, she was crying.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"He told me her loved me," cried the voice, "and I believed him, I'm so Stupid!"

"Now darling it's alright, just calm down and take a deep breath. Step out of the circle."

"Would you cut your psychobabble bullshit Mom, there's pictures of me on the internet!" Shouted the girl through tears.

"What kind of pictures?" Asked her mum.

"Nudie pictures! What do you think!" The tears carried on down the phone.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Shouted her mother.

"He was just so charming. And all he did was say how I had killer legs...and how he wanted to photograph them. And things just got completely out of hand."

The woman's brown eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"Mum are you there? Mum? …MOTHER?!"

Riku was now walking across the mall to the exit, he heard a banging on the glass behind him from above, he looked round and up.

"You're going to pay for this you little shit! Do you hear me you sicko pervert!"

The therapist started to get escorted away by two body guards as she was kicking and screaming.

"What's her problem?" Asked a beautiful blonde haired girl to Riku.

"Look's like somebody needs some therapy." said Riku referring to the therapist. The girl giggled. "So what's your name?"

"Clarissa," said the girl smiling.

"God you're beautiful, I'm going to take you to lunch."

"Okay," said the girl.

Riku took the girl by the arm and started to walk away with her, he looked back and smiled to himself as he watched his therapist get escorted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku entered his house and threw his car keys on a unit at the side of the door. He looked through to the living room and saw his step-sister Kairi sitting on the sofa with two other people, he rolled his eyes as he listened to their conversation .

"I can't tell you how happy I am that Selphie will be attending Manchester with you, you've always been an inspiration to me while raising her, I hope she can rise to the high standards you have set for her. Now Selphie, Kairi is the most popular girl in her school, listen to her and you will go far. How do you do it, where do you get the strength?"

Kairi smiled and played with the cross around her neck. "I know this sounds corny but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure I turn to god and he helps me through the problems."

"That's beautiful," said the woman holding her hand to her chest.

"What are the boys like?" Asked Selphie as she sat next to her mother on the sofa.

"Selphie! Is that all you can think about? You must forgive her, she's never been in a coeducational atmosphere before," said Selphie's mother as she gave an apologetic look to Kairi.

"It's perfectly understandable. Most boys that matriculate at Manchester are upstanding gentlemen. However, there are the occasional few bad apples."

"Like your step-brother Riku, I'm surprised he didn't get excluded after what he done to the school nurse."

Riku heard this and smiled to himself, he walked into the living room and sat down on the arm of the chair Kairi was sitting at.

"I hear she's recovering quite well, nice to meet you again Mrs Hawati." he said smiling to her.

She didn't seem most pleased, "You remember my daughter don't you?"

The silver haired boy looked down to the top Selphie was wearing, it had a koala bear on it.

"My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing."

Selphie looked down to her top, "Thanks, my father took me to Australia."

"And how are things down under, blossoming I hope," he said looking down to her skirt.

"Riku!" Shouted Kairi slapping her step-brother on the arm.

"I'm so sorry," he said to Selphie and her mother.

"I think we'll be going now, thank you for your help." The two stood up.

"I'll call you and we can plan your curriculum," said Kairi as she watched them leave.

"Thanks, nice meeting you Riku," said Selphie as her mother escorted her out.

Riku stood and collapsed on the sofa where the two were previously sitting on. "I didn't know it was asshole day at the Hikari house."

"Just taking the poor girl under my wing," said Kairi while unscrewing her cross chain revealing a white powder, she brought it up to her nose and breathed it in before screwing the chain back together. "The parental units called."

"Lovely, and how is your gold-digging whore of a Mother, enjoying Bali?"

"She suspects your impotent, alcoholic Father is diddling the maid."

"Good," said Riku reaching for a magazine on the table in front of him.

"What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?" Said Kairi with a patronising voice.

"It's fine, but I'm assuming I'll have to start seeing a new therapist." He pulled a note from his jacket pocket. "Clarissa 'Call me'," he snorted to himself as he threw it onto the table in front of him, "I'm sick of sleeping with these Manhattan debutants, nothing shocks them anymore."

Kairi stood and played with her shoulder length hair for a second before walking round behind her step-brother. She leaned down over the back of the sofa and put her arms around his neck.

"You can relax," she said playing with his silver hair, "I have a mission for you."

"What?" He replied sounding slightly interested.

"Remember Cloud?"

"That blonde haired boy that dumped you over forth of July weekend last year?"

Kairi stood up straight releasing her step-brother and sat in the chair opposite him across the table.

"I went to great lengths to please Cloud, huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Sorry," said Riku bluntly.

"My feelings were hurt when I found out that Cloud had fallen for someone else."

"You couldn't mean…?" Asked Riku sitting forwards in his seat.

"None other than Selphie Hawati."

"So that's what this is all about," said Riku sitting back against the sofa.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," said Kairi smirking to herself, "when I'm through with Selphie she's be Manchester school's premiere tramp, and Clouds poor little princess will be damaged goods."

"Why go through Selphie? Why not just attack Cloud?"

"If an attack is made on Cloud it could be traced back to me. I can't let that happen, everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way."

Riku stood up and went to look out the window, he watched Selphie and her Mother enter a car.

"I see your point," snorted Riku, "Anyway, why should I care?"

"I need you to seduce Selphie. She's quite cute you know. Young, supple breasts, a tight firm ass. Uncharted territory. Be her guide Hikari, boldly go where no man has gone before."

Riku looked round to the purple haired girl sitting on the chair across the room. "I can't."

"Why not!" Shouted Kairi while standing up.

"It's to easy, go get one of your moron friends to do it. I have a reputation to uphold." He went to leave the room.

"And diddling the therapists daughter was a challenge?"

Riku laughed, "She was over charging, I had to get my moneys worth. I need a challenge."

Kairi smirked and walked over to her step-brother, she put her arms around his neck and played with his long silver hair again. "Okay, you want a challenge?"

"What are you getting at?" Asked Riku while raising an eye brow.

Kairi released him again and walked over to the table, she picked up a magazine and threw it at him. "Page 60"

Riku turned to page 60 and started to read. "I know how to alleviate menstrual cramps…"

"Below that you idiot."

"Why I plan to wait, By Sora Yimatsi…" He stood there reading the article.

"Jesus is he for real?" He snorted.

"He's daddy's little angel," Kairi walked over and snatched the magazine from his hands. "Let's see… boring… boring… 'I love my Parents'. Boring… boring… 'I'm making a mature decision'. Oh here we are… 'my girlfriend understands'."

Riku raised an eye brow, "What's that got to do with me, one he doesn't live near here and two he's a boy."

"Au contraire, the virgins father has accepted the head masters position at our school. He's staying with our aunt while his parents sell their house. And he's gay."

"It says he has a girlfriend," said Riku grabbing for the magazine.

"That doesn't mean anything, he's a fag."

"I still don't know what that has to do with me, I'm not gay."

"Can you imagine what that would do for your reputation? Screwing the head masters son before school starts, he'll be your greatest victory."

"still he's a boy…"

Kairi laughed and walked into her bedroom, Riku followed her.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"You're scared, you wanted a challenge and here you go."

"I'm not scared, I could do it if I wanted to."

Kairi sat on her bed and looked back at the magazine, she looked at the brown haired boy next to his article. "Hmm. This one probably is out of your league actually."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Smirked Riku while crossing his arms.

"I'll think about it," said Kairi laying down on her bed.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever duty calls, that therapist and her daughter will make an exciting entry."

"Gee, you journal, could you be anymore queer?"

Riku had already left the room but shouted back to her, "Could you be any more desperate to read it?"

Riku had barely been able to enter his own room before his step-sisters voice called back through.

"Oh Riku, could you come here a second please."

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes and followed the voice back to Kairi's room. "What is it?"

"About this wager, count me in."

"What are the terms?" Asked Riku knowing full well that his sister would always make the terms.

"If I win that hot little car of yours is mine."

"And if I win?" Asked Riku.

"I'll give you what you've been obsessing about since our parents got married."

"Be more specific."

"In English, I'll fuck your brains out."

"And what makes you think I would go for that bet? That care is a limited edition."

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you."

"No way," said Riku turning to leave.

"I'll let you put it anywhere," said Kairi leaning up from the position she was in.

Riku thought about it for a second, "You've got yourself a deal baby," he said while turning and shaking her hand.

Kairi giggled to herself, "Happy hunting Riku."

With that Riku turned and left the room, Kairi sat watching the door smirking to herself.

Well that was the first chapter and like I said before this is a kind of parody of 'cruel intentions' I swapped a few parts round, if you've seen the film you'll know what I'm talking about. Well you might do, the changes are a little discreet :P lol. Well hope you enjoyed it.

If you want me to carry on then R&R, it's what keeps me motivated XD

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 4 reviews and almost 100 people have read the first chapter within a few hours of uploading it, which has given me great dedication for the next chapter XD Keep the reviews up and this story will be finished in less than a few weeks.

Okay I noticed a few mistakes in my last chapter, they're probz not that noticeable but I was like omg noo lol coz I had re read it like 5 times. Lol.

Okay on with the next chapter, Again this is a parody of the film cruel intentions.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did it would be a Yaoi XD

XXXX

Riku knew his new target would already be at his aunts home, so he wasted no time in going over there. He had called his aunt and told her he was coming to visit, he made it sound like he wanted to see her, but he had other things in mind. Riku's aunt lived out to the countryside and owned her own stables, she had acres of land and beautiful large home. Almost as big as Riku's fathers. He stood at the top of the outside stairs leading down towards the field in front of the house, that's where he saw his prey. He stood there watching him for a while, he wanted to scope him out a bit before he went in for the kill.

"Your home is beautiful Miss Hikari," said the brown spiky haired boy as he road next to the older woman on a horse.

"Thank you Sora, It's been in my family for over one hundred years." The older woman had shoulder length grey hair which was just about visible from the riders helmet she was wearing, "does your family ride much?" She asked the boy.

"My grandpa used to breed horses on his farm," replied the sweet smiling boy.

"Really?"

In the distance the sound of a shotgun went off. Sora looked up and around to see where it was coming from.

"Oh, Riku must be here."

The two road their horses towards the field next to them where a silver haired boy was standing with a shotgun in hand.

"Pull!" He shouted and a disc went flying into the air, he shot at it causing the disc to break into two halves.

"Fuck me!" He whispered to himself and rolled his eyes when he saw his aunt climb off the horse and head towards him.

"Aunt Helen!" He shouted as he ran towards the woman giving her a big hug.

"Sweet pea," she gasped out from the embrace of the hug.

"God I've missed you, I've been looking for you all over" said Riku releasing the older woman.

"I've missed you to," beamed his aunt, "I want you to meet Sora, Sora this is Riku."

"Hello," said Sora as he swung his leg round to get off his horse.

"He'll be staying with me for a few weeks."

"I guess that makes two of us," said Riku as he walked over and helped Sora off his horse, "Welcome."

"Thank you," said Sora and he turned round and smiled at Riku.

Riku turned round to his aunt, "Why don't you whip up some of that iced tea of your? I'll tend to Sora."

"Alright," beamed his aunt, "You two don't get into any trouble now," she said laughing.

"We wont." Said the two boys at the same time.

Riku took Sora by the hand, "Come now, quickly, lots to see." Sora hurriedly walked slightly behind Riku as he was being pulled by the older male.

Riku was a year older than Sora but by the size of the silver haired boy to Sora you would guess he was a lot older. Sora was quite small and petite, where as Riku was much taller and broader. Riku Carried on walking until he had dragged Sora back to the steps of the house where he slowed down and released the boys hand.

"I read your manifesto."

"You did?" Said Sora.

"I must say, I found it rather appalling."

"That's a first, most people praise me for it," replied Sora looking up at the silver haired teen.

"Most people are sheep," said Riku stopping and turning to the smaller boy, "who are you to criticize what you've never experienced?"

"I wasn't criticizing anything," said Sora tilting his head slightly, "I just believe people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love. People our age just aren't mature enough to experience those kind of emotions."

"Are you gay?" Asked Riku bluntly while leaning on the stairs wall.

Sora gave him an appalled look and carried on walking. Riku caught up to him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just picked up on a gay vibe."

"I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs," said Sora still walking quite quickly towards the entrance of the house.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Riku as he grabbed Sora's arm to stop him from walking.

"I've been well informed of your reputation Riku."

Riku acted like he was in shock, "What have you heard?"

"That you promise girls the word to get them into bed."

"Who told you this?" Asked Riku still trying to sound a little shocked and hurt by the comment.

"A friend told me."

"Well that's a little tacky," said Riku crossing his arms.

"Why are you surprised it's true isn't it?"

Riku unfolded his arms and sighed, "If you say so."

He walked past Sora and started heading again towards the entrance to the building. Sora stood for a second watching him before shaking his head and following.

XXXX

"That's good," said the blonde haired boy, "now try G major scale once again, and remember the third note is a sharp."

A horrible sound was produced ending in the bow being thrown to the floor.

"I suck, I suck!" Shouted Selphie as she failed the scale again. Her cello instructor Tidus picked her bow and sat behind her on the piano chair. He put his arms around her and held onto the cello.

"Relax okay? Take a deep breath."

Selphie closed her eyes and listened to her teachers breath behind her.

"You concentrate to much on your bow, just let it flow." He held the bow with his other hand around Selphie and played the most beautiful sound on the cello. He also closed his eyes slowly moving his head towards Selphie's neck. They both got disturbed by someone clearing their voice, both their heads shot up to look at who was intruding.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt," said Kairi standing at the hallway in front of the music room, "your playing was beautiful."

Selphie stood up, "this is Tidus, he'll be giving me music lessons this summer."

"Nice to meet you," said Tidus also standing.

"Likewise I'm sure," replied Kairi smiling at Tidus.

"I guess our hour is up," he said looking at his watch, "same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye."

Kairi watched the blonde haired boy leave before heading over to Selphie…

XXX

Riku was driving his red convertible limited edition car, he was driving up a busy free way while talking on the phone.

"Unbelievable! Some fag, no offence…"

"None taken," replied the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Told the new head masters son about my lascivious tactics."

"Any idea who it was?" Replied the voice again.

"Roxas, if I knew who it was that person would be in a momentous amount of pain right now."

"Hmm," said Roxas on the phone, "Where is he from?"

"Kansas, who the hell do I know from Kansas!" Shouted Riku starting to get irritated.

"Axel?" Replied Roxas on the other side of the phone looking at his nails.

"What, the football stud, likes to burn things?"

"He's from Kansas city, he might be your rat."

Riku sighed, "It would make sense Axel hates me, I fingered his girlfriend at homecoming last year."

"I don't think that bothered him so much," said Roxas with a playful tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?

"Well," said Roxas with the phone under his neck as he began to file his nails, "let's just say Axel likes to tackle the tight ends on and off the field."

Riku began to laugh, "are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not, he used to sneak into my dorm room drunk every month. We'd go at it for a while, as soon as he'd cum he'd start freaking out," Roxas imitated Axel, " 'What are you doing, I'm not a fag,' 'If you tell anyone about this I'll kick your ass'. The only reason I let him keep up the charade because the man has a mouth like a Hoover." He finished filing his nails and blew them.

"Shit!" Shouted Riku, "To bad he's in Kansas this summer."

Roxas laughed, "not anymore, the football team started practise early, he's back in his dorm. He already called me for a pillow kissing session."

"Good for you," said Riku as he swapped hands with his phone, "could you arrange a little get together tonight on my behalf?"

"Hmm.. I do believe Spartacus is showing on television tonight."

"Outstanding," said Riku sarcastically.

"Well don't think this one isn't going to cost you," said Roxas on the phone rolling his eyes.

"Just make sure your front door is unlocked."

"Shall we say the stroke of midnight, no puns intended?" Asked Roxas.

"The stroke of midnight it is." Riku hung up the phone and dropped it down on the seat beside him. He smirked to himself and began to laugh.

XXX

Axel was in his dorm with his football team, he was showing off as usual.

"So then I take out my dick. And I shove it right in her face. And I stand there like, 'What the hell is this? Grandma with the birthday present? Suck it you dumb bitch!'"

Everyone in the room started laughing and high fiving him. The phone started ringing so Axel picked it up.

"Hey Axel," said Roxas on the other side of the phone.

"O hey Roxy," said Axel in a hushed voice so the rest of his team mates couldn't hear him.

"How about we make our little session tonight? Get here around 11:30..."

XXX

Kairi sat on a largish cloth with a picnic basket next to her. She was wearing a large stylish summer hat and sunglass's. She sat brushed Selphie's hair.

"So rumour has It you went on a date with Cloud? I hear he's very nice," she spoke in a calm an friendly manner.

"He's alright," said Selphie sucking at her sea salt flavoured ice-cream, "But he kept talking about a bulimic head case he dumped over the fourth of July."

"Really? A 'bulimic head case'," said Kairi eye twitching under her shades.

"Yeah what a loser she must have been," laughed Selphie, "Oww!" She yelped as Kairi tugged on her hair with the brush.

"Sorry," she said bluntly.

"Anyway, Cloud has invited me to stay over at his on labour day weekend."

"That's great," said Kairi sarcastically, "you think so right?"

"I duno, I guess I'm just scared." said Selphie turning round as Kairi had stopped brushing her hair.

"Of what?" Asked the purple haired girl with sunglass's on.

"Boy's, duh. I've never even gotten to first base with a boy before."

"Havn't you ever practised on one of your girlfriends before?" Asked Kairi packing the brush away in the basket.

"No, that's gross." said Selphie turning her lip up.

"No it's not, how else do you think girls learn, now face me and close your eyes."

Selphie looked grossed out. "Are you for real?"

"Do you want to learn or not?" said Kairi plainly.

"I guess."

"Okay then close your eyes."

Selphie done as she was told and closed her eyes. Kairi took off her hat and sunglass's and leant in and kissed the girl on the lips. To be honest she just wanted to know if she was any good or not, to see what Cloud would be experiencing and to see if she was any better.

"There, that wasn't so scary was it?" Asked Kairi putting her hat and glass's back on.

"It was nothing," beamed Selphie.

"Maybe you should try it on your friend Tidus some time," said Kairi smiling.

Selphie looked at Kairi in a strange way, "what are you saying?"

"Oh come on Selphie, it's obvious he's crazy about you."

Selphie smiled and bit her lower lip, "he sends me love letters you know."

"How…Romantic," said Kairi really unimpressed, "have you responded?"

Selphie stopped biting her lower lip and shook her head.

"Well don't you like him?" Asked Kairi.

"I do like him, I think about him all the time. But what if my mother found out, she would kill me."

Kairi thought to herself for a moment. "You hide the letters right?"

"Yeah in an antique doll house in my room."

"I want you to bring me copies of all the letters," said Kairi.

"Why?" Asked Selphie a little confused.

Kairi picked up a glass of wine she had next to herself. "Because if there is one thing I'm good at it's love letters. With my help you will have Tidus eating out of the palm of your hand in no time. Maybe we could even arrange a little get together for you and Tidus at my place."

"You'd do that for me?" Asked Selphie beaming.

"Of course silly," said Kairi bringing the glass of wine up to her mouth, "we're friends right?"

"Best friends!" Beamed Selphie.

Kairi smirked to herself behind the glass of wine, then beamed happily as she brought the glass down.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" Beamed Selphie.

Kairi's smile dropped, "uugghh…" …

XXX

Well that's chapter two it took me like 3 hours to finish writing it. I hope I get more reviews :D

REMEMBER PEOPLE REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING. SOOOO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE STORY WILL BE FINISHED

XD

R&R


End file.
